Tinsel Tangles
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: Chat Noir plus a pile of tinsel and fairy lights, what could possibly go wrong? Day four of the ML 2017 Christmas Countdown


Tinsel Tangles

 **Hello again everyone and welcome to day four of my Christmas countdown! I hope you enjoy this bit of Marichat with Chat Noir being a cat. :)**

 **Prompt: tinsel**

 **...**

Marinette was decorating her room with tinsel and fairy lights for Christmas when Chat Noir stopped by. He landed with a loud thud on her balcony, startling her enough to lose her grip and drop the pile of tinsel she had been holding in her arms. Upon realising it was him, she flung the trapdoor open with a light-hearted scowl. "What _are_ you doing?" She demanded.

"Hey Purrincess, I just thought I'd stop by for a quick chat."

She gave him an unimpressed stare. "Go away you stupid cat. Don't you have anything better to do?"

He shook his head. "Nope! What could possibly be better than visiting my princess?"

"You could go find Ladybug." She said, raising an eyebrow at him.

He pouted dramatically. "Aw Marinette... are you trying to get rid of your knight in shining leather?" He whined. "And Ladybug isn't out right now. I already checked. Besides, you live in a bakery."

She already knew that Ladybug wasn't out right then because she was here, as Marinette, talking to her crime-fighting partner. "You're not a knight, silly Chaton, you're just a mangy stray." She teased.

He gasped in mock offence, opening his eyes up wide. "Princess! How could you... I happen to be a very fine knight thank you very much." There was a pause and Marinette laughed at his theatrics. "And you aren't even going to invite me inside after that insult, are you?"

"Alright, alright. You can come in."

"Are you gonna apologise too?" He asked hopefully, tilting his head and giving her his best kitten eyes.

She scoffed. "Not a chance. Now you better come in before I change my mind."

He quickly jumped down through the trapdoor, landing on her bed. He bounced up and down where he was sitting, an excited grin coming over his face. "Are you decorating your room all Christmassy?" He asked, glancing pointedly at the fairy lights and tinsel on the ground.

When she nodded, he beamed. "Can I help?"

He had never really been allowed to decorate his room the way Marinette was doing. The best he'd been allowed in his room was a small immaculately decorated tree. His father didn't approve of gaudy decorations. She seemed to sense this as she grinned at him. "Of course." She passed him some fairy lights. "Could you untangle these? I'll go and get us some food."

His face lit up at the mention of food from the bakery. "Of course I can, Princess! I'm pro at untangling fairy lights. They'll be done before you get back." He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes as she left. "If you say so, you silly cat."

Marinette headed down into the bakery, knowing she wouldn't disturb her parents as they had already closed up the shop and gone up to bed. She collected some of that days leftover pastries on a tray then hesitated a moment before setting it down on the counter and making them both a hot chocolate. Setting both mugs on the tray, she picked it up and headed back to her room.

She was not prepared for the sight that greeted her when she carefully pushed open the trapdoor to her room. She almost dropped the tray in surprise when she saw Chat Noir. He was hopelessly tangled in both the fairy lights and the tinsel, and was staring at her quite pitifully.

She sighed and set the tray of food and drinks down on her table then frowned at Chat Noir. "How did you do that?" She asked, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at him. He looked at her guiltily. "I was trying to untangle the lights like you asked me to, then this happened..."

"Then _how_ ," she paused. " _How_ did you get in the _tinsel_ as well? The tinsel was over _there_ on the floor."

"Well, um... the fairy lights were starting to get more tangled so I thought I'd put it down and see if the tinsel was tangled or not but the lights wouldn't come off me so I was shaking my hand trying to untangle it from me but I had already picked up the tinsel and then it kept getting more and more tangled up until it was like this." He gave her pleading eyes. "Please help, Princess. I'm stuck."

She stared at him. His explanation had made no sense whatsoever. Only Chat Noir could manage to tangle himself up like this. He had probably been playing with the tinsel like a real cat would. One of his arms was stuck to his side and the other was bent at an awkward angle. He was completely wrapped in tinsel and fairy lights. Marinette tilted her head and gave him a sly grin. "I don't know Chaton. You make a pretty good Christmas tree." She grabbed a bauble that was lying on her desk and hooked it over one of his cat ears. "There. Perfect."

He poured. "I'm not a Christmas tree."

"Careful, Chat, or I might send this picture to Alya to post on the ladyblog." She giggled as she waved her phone in the air, showing the picture she had gotten of him in the tinsel. "What would Ladybug say if she saw this?"

"Princess!" He wailed. "She'd tease me _forever_ for being such a cat." He whined. "Please help. I promise I'll be good afterwards and not tangle anything else up."

Marinette rolled her eyes but knelt down beside him anyway. "Alright I'll untangle you. But then you'll have to help me decorate without getting tangled again, ok? I'll be watching." She fixed him with a stern look before swiftly untangling the lights and the tinsel expertly, like she had done it many times before, her nimble fingers darting over and around the knots. She had probably untangled thread plenty of times before, he figured, and thread couldn't be a whole lot different from tinsel.

As soon as he was free, Marinette gathered up the tinsel in her arms and set it down on her chaise. "There's hot chocolate and leftover pastries over there," she said, gesturing to her desk. "Help yourself."

He grinned and picked up a macaroon. It would be a fun night helping Marinette decorate her room.

 **...**

 **The last half of this was kinda hard to write but oh well. I hope you enjoyed anyway! :)**

 **And again, if you want to see what the rest of the prompts will be, it is on my tumblr (alwaysinstoryland. tumblr. com) so you can check that out if you want to.**

 **Christmas countdown question: Do you like to decorate your room at Christmas? Why/why not?**

 **I haven't ever really had the chance to decorate my room at Christmas so I don't really know but I guess it might be fun and I love getting all Christmassy so I'll probably do it sometime in the future. :) What about you?**


End file.
